A prostitute's fetish
by NarutoLemonLover
Summary: A prostitute, tired and worn out just came home, only to hear someone knocking on her door. Annoyed, she opened it to see a blonde boy, who looked as if he would freeze any second. Letting him in, she found that he was very dirty, and feeling sorry for him, she gave the boy a shower. She never knew that her actions held so much more than that. Dark Fantasy, Lemon, Anko/Naruto. AU.


**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back with another fanfiction and seriously, I think I need to get myself checked. Okay, there was this very weird dream about me (a male) being a little boy in the streets who wanted to eat something and ended up in a very unimaginable situation. This story states almost every detail of it very directly. Each and every situation here was in the dream and I was the boy (excluding the thoughts of Anko. That came to me afterwards and inspired me to write this).**

**Anyways, I hope you horny little boys/girls/men/women/etc like my story. Don't want to read a story about a dark fantasy including a woman and a thirteen year old boy? Then don't read this. Don't go on flaming about that later because I already warned you.**

UPDATE: **I**** HAVE MARKED THIS STORY COMPLETE, REASONS AFTER THE FANFICTION. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else there would be very colorful scenes in the anime that most children wouldn't want to see and most adults would nosebleed at first sight.**

* * *

**A prostitute's fetish.**

She had just walked through that door, her clothes half removed at the moment. She wasted no time, just as usual and stood frozen in place, her light brown eyes glaring holes through the old wooden oak that stood in front of her. Her figure was covered in mesh attire, starting from her neck and going down to her thighs, revealing a lot of skin. She held a trench coat in her hand which she slowly slid back on, tightly wrapping it around her body and buttoning it up.

Obviously annoyed, she stomped towards the door, her feet cold underneath the tiled ground. Grabbing the knob, she turned it and furiously opened the door, wanting to do nothing more than to punch the figure that stood before her. However, her eyes had to search for a bit to realize that her enemy was a head shorter than her and already making his way out of the alley. She scared the hell out of a little boy who she thought was another sex hungry man, and now he was running away.

Realizing her actions, she sighed, right before walking out onto the alley, not caring that she was barefoot, "Hey kid! Come back. I thought you were someone else." That made the male stop in his tracks as he turned around to face the woman, her purple hair tied up in a ponytail. The angry expression she wore turning to exhaustion, she spun around, motioning him to follow he into the building.

She heard him fiddle for a bit before running up to her door once more, quite forgetting this was the same person that seethed at him a second before. The woman, now inside, locked the door and took a good look at the dirty figure inside her home, and her eyes softened. The kid had nothing but shorts on and he was shivering visibly. Even the shorts were ripped apart and she could clearly see him through holes beside his thighs. Her eyes averted and locked onto beautiful blue orbs, almost freezing her in place. They looked so innocent and, scared. She knew she played a part there.

"Sorry for scaring you like that, kid. Go on and sit down on the couch while I get you something." Without hesitation, the blonde haired boy nodded as he walked over to the sofa, taking in its ragged old form and the patches before sitting down himself. The woman eyed the child for a second. By the looks of it, he was no more than thirteen, but the way he acted it was almost as if he was a little boy not even hitting the double digits yet.

Sighing, she thought about the situation the boy was in. The woman lived in the hardest parts of town where children ate from garbage and where adults went through any way possible to get money. Hell, she was a prostitute. She makes a living by letting other men and women alike fuck her anyway they want. Not a single session was enjoyable, but the money she got actually made her save enough to rent an apartment. That was something many would call an accomplishment in these areas.

Taking out a bottle of milk, she walked over to the blonde who looked like he would freeze anytime soon. His ribs were showing and his face was unhealthily thin. It made her cringe to have imagined what he would've gone through. His cheek even had marks, were they knife marks? She couldn't tell, but they were definitely scars. Throwing the glass container to the boy, she slumped down beside him, surprising him out of his wits. However, seeing the bottle in his hands, he looked up and nodded at her, trying to stutter out a thank you, "T-T-Th-"

"Save it for later kid, just drink up." Hearing the bottle cap pop off, the woman sighed and got up once more, loosening the buttons on her trench coat. Eyeing the blonde just a bit, she realized he was too caught up in the milk and had already reached the bottom, gulping down like crazy. As the coat slipped down onto the ground, naturally, she sighed. It felt good to finally let go of the heavy cotton material.

She watched suspiciously as the blonde kept eyeing her form. Gritting her teeth, she turned around, fully intending on letting him know he can't do anything but saw something in his gaze. He was staring blankly at her body, almost as if he didn't know that he wasn't supposed to stare at a woman's clearly visible form.

Didn't he know?

Seeing that he was now gazing into her eyes almost confused that she was glaring right back, he fidgeted in his spot. He didn't know. Of course he didn't know! He might have been in the age of puberty and already might have hit it, but he didn't know anything about this. He lived on these streets where women walk around naked, fucking men on dumpsters. He was totally unaware that what he was seeing right now was forbidden in so many ways in the real world.

She was not the one to speak.

"How'd you come here kid? It's not much you see a boy your age this deep in Tokyo. Were you kicked out or something?" The blonde simply looked at her and tilted his head to the right. No matter what she would've tried to say, she couldn't help but agree that the kid was adorable. He was so innocent that it somehow made her sad. She couldn't do anything about it, it was not her fault he didn't get a good education. He couldn't understand almost anything she said to the boy.

Realizing that it was more than safe to relax in her home with the blonde over, she slowly rolled down her mesh attire, revealing her skin slowly to the male, mostly checking if this was a fake. She had met people who acted oh-so-innocent and a minute later had her pinned against a wall. No, the kid couldn't do it, but she just needed to check if he was another pervert. She revealed her bare neck, chest, torso, arms and finally thighs, to the blonde and was extremely satisfied that he still kept gazing at her eyes, almost as if thinking of her last question even know.

Now nude, the woman sat down beside the blonde, eyeing his attire for just one last time to see a bulge. He had nothing. She could even peak through the holes in his shorts in the bright lights and confirm that his member was snuck in its home, being the good boy it was.

Somehow, this little revelation put her in a state of ease. Here she was, naked, with another male, a young teenager, and not being harassed. She loved the feeling of actually having control over the situation even for once. Turning her head to the ride, she jumped and squirmed closer to the boy, making her breasts jiggle majestically, catching the attention of him for a second. However, he was brought out of his stupor when he felt a light grip on his wrist, pulling his hand up. Taking hold of his index finger, the woman slowly placed it below her neck, smiling at the blonde who still gazed at her innocently.

"I'm Anko," she moved the finger to his bare chest and pressed it against him, "You?"

Taking a second to get it, the blonde grinned and jumped in his place, just like a little boy, "I'm N-Naruto!" She realized he could speak a little, but didn't have that much of a vocabulary. He could understand what she said when spoken slowly, not like before where she almost shot the questions at the now revealed Naruto.

"Good," she continued, letting go of the finger and sighing as she felt the heater kick in. Although old, it was still reliable. Suddenly, she remembered something. Naruto had been visibly shaking when he entered the room, hence why she was already patting away the dirt on her coat after picking it back up. Covering up the boy up like he was in a blanket, she watched him sigh. Seeing that the blonde hugged the coat like a pillow, she relaxed. Anko didn't know why she was so caring to this kid, but that harsh, feisty side of her just gave in to situations like this.

Maybe it was the fact she always wanted to take care of someone who was going through the same situation as her.

Naruto was now squirmed into a ball, his head being the only part revealed as the trench coat had actually covered his entire form. That made her realize just how thin the boy was. Snaking an arm around Naruto's shoulders, Anko pulled him in, not even startling the boy. He was just too comfortable to be scared anymore.

"How old are you?" Anko asked the kid very slowly as she felt the cotton against her bare skin. He looked up and grinned a little at the woman before closing his eyes. It was as if the boy was having the time of his life. It was still a little hard to face the fact that a homeless kid was inside her apartment, all dirty and smelly, on her couch, along with her, Anko herself, naked.

"I'm one t-three. I remember c-counting every y-year,"

"That's thirteen, brat," poking the kid on the nose, she replied, her voice almost a whisper. She was sad once again. Why did kids have to go the same path she went? No, she didn't want to see Naruto growing up on the streets. It was just too much to think of. To have actually gone through a rough childhood where you were the ragdoll because you were the kid on the streets, it was hard. She didn't want that to happen.

However, her thoughts were altered by the layer of dirt on her finger tip. She only touched the blonde's nose once and her fingers looked like it had been in a peanut butter jar. Smiling at the unexpected reference popping into her mind, she got up and kneeled down by the blonde, her eyes meeting sky blue once more. Grabbing his shoulders through the coat, she shook him a little.

"You have you take a shower, okay? Shower, bath, wash," Anko tried to elaborate her sentence in case he didn't get it, but as soon as she said bath, he got it, looking down at his attire. Quickly pushing the coat away, he gazed down at his shorts and body, smudges of dirt all over his figure. Anko realized that Naruto must have been in a house before, an orphanage maybe, but she was not going to ask. He was clearly homeless, needed a place to sleep and a shower if he were to not dirty up the whole place. Sure the apartment was old, but she tried to keep it clean and he was not helping.

Not that she cared at the moment.

He got what she meant but looked up at the woman once more, frowning a little, "I d-don't have any shorts anymore."

"Don't worry about that. Just take that thing off and come with me. We can shower together."

Now that surprised even Anko herself. Why was she so okay with the blonde, enough to actually wanting to shower with him? Was it because of his innocence or because of his state? Being the person she was, Anko shrugged, grabbing the blonde's hand and walking across the room to the toilet. Naruto had long since obeyed her order and she looked down to see quite a package dangling below him. Already a few patches of blonde were above his member, signifying he had passed puberty. Her instincts kicking in, she automatically measured the length. It was five inches long and two across. Most fat ass men who she swapped thousands from just three seconds of sex had smaller cocks than this.

Switching on the lights, she walked into the toilet which included a shower and a little stool she sat on to lather herself. Placing the blonde in the chair, she leaned down, her knees on the tiled ground and turned the knob. The water was warm as it flew down and hit the duo, the blonde nearly slipping back at the heat. She could already see the dirt and smudges trail onto the ground, making the color an unhealthy brown. Damn, the kid was dirty.

Anko simply watched as everything washed away and took a bottle of soap, pouring some onto her palm. Rubbing them together, the woman made her hands foamy, right before pressing them against the blonde who seemed to lean back into her at the feeling. His back was pressed against her chest, clearly feeling the two nubs poking into him. Naruto's legs were spread as her hands made its way to the front, under his arms and down his torso.

She was washing him, just as if she was her mother. No, not mother. At that moment, she thought of her as a sister to the blonde. Slowly but surely, her hands reached the boy's member, rubbing the shaft and his groin ever so gently.

"A-Anko-nii,"

Shakily, Naruto moaned.

That was when she decided to stop for a second. She had been following her instincts and doing what she did best. Pleasing a man. Anko's mind was so absent at the moment she simply tried to stroke the blonde, making him moan. Her hands still on his manhood, she felt his hips grind into her palm, wanting more. Of course he wanted more, she forced this into him, but another thought bothered her to no end.

Her nipples knotted.

A shiver passed through her folds.

Why the fuck was she turned on by this?

She was stroking a boy who's almost eight years younger than herself, and she was getting excited! What the fuck was wrong with her?

"D-Don't worry about it, Naruto," Biting her lips at the little revelation, her brain storming about what do next, she hesitantly decided to continue. Moving her still lathered palms ever so gently, she felt the little member throb in her hold. He was getting erect and she could see his fingers clench at the feeling. Anko's face heated up agonizingly, almost scaring her due to the fact she was blushing. She never blushed. The woman was a prostitute. She never needed to blush because she had a lot of experience, but this was new.

Maybe that was it?

The feeling of something new, something she never tried before and something she had complete control over made her like this. Anko could hear the light moans of the blonde as the soap now washed away from his lower body along with the water falling down on them. She could see the sun kissed skin of his manhood, her hand still stroking the shaft while another played with the sack underneath. Golden blonde hair pressed against her neck, looking up as Naruto shivered in her hold. Anko got a good look at his face and saw that he had his lips bitten, eyes closed and a very large blush on his innocent, clean cheeks. He looked beautiful and so pure.

Her nipples knotted to the fullest, juices rolling down her womanhood. Anko knew what was happening, and she was not one to try and fight it.

She discovered a fetish.

It was something that she always wanted happened; to have control over a male and to be the one to own them. She was always the one doing what others wanted, never the one doing what she intended. Seeing the blonde open his blue orbs, the heat making it unbearable for him to even look into her eyes, Anko wanted to do nothing more than to know what would come next. She wanted to see his reaction when he came.

"I-I want t-to pee?" His whisper turned into a question as he too, was not sure what was happening. As her strokes continued, the woman realized he had little to no time before she would feel the warm liquid on her hand. She knew that she was hiding part of her fetish from her own. She knew that being in control was not really her fetish and it was only half of it. She knew that the fact Naruto was pure, innocent and all in her control was the other half. She never met a man who never had sex and this, and the situation excited her.

She wanted to make him come, just to see what he would do next.

Her strokes fastened almost dangerously, making the blonde jerk up in his seat on the stool. Anko had to hold him back into her own body with one hand to keep him from slipping off, but couldn't help the fact his seat already skidded across the floor. Naruto landed on his bottom on the now clean tiles as he kept his gaze up, his breathing becoming ragged and sharp. Anko kept on stroking him, her hands moving fast as he squirmed and shivered, her breasts rubbed against his back. Anko felt two hands on her thighs as he tried to grab hold of something, scratching her skin in the process.

"A-Anko-nii, its c-coming o-out,"

With one final jerk, his opened his mouth to scream, yet nothing came out. Naruto's blonde hair matted onto his forehead with the water streaming down on them, his eyes tightly closed, brows furrowed and cheeks tinted in a very deep shade of red; he came.

Naruto released his juices onto Anko's hands while his body went through spasms. One string of white liquid landed on the floor, another on her hand and another shot up, landing on the blonde's stomach. Anko never peeled her gaze away from the blonde's face as he calmed down, a smile grazing his lips. Unconsciously, he leaned back against her and slid down, his golden hair buried in-between her lumps. Biting her lips, she looked at the blush on his face.

She had never been this excited in her life.

She wanted more.

However, Anko sighed when she saw the blonde close his eyes as the water continued to clean both of them. As her body calmed down, her nipples turning soft, the sensation in between her legs slowly fading, she rubbed away the remaining of his orgasm from both her arms and his torso. It was only then that realization hit her.

She made a little boy come. She took away a teenager's innocence.

However, she was not feeling guilty. A slow smile grazed her lips as she turned the blonde around, sneaking her hands under his arms and hoisting him up, feeling his nude form against her. Turning off the shower, Anko walked out and straight into her another room, turning the lights on. This was where she slept, the mattress on the ground proving her point. There stood nothing else. Only a small set of drawers and the room was bare.

Sliding Naruto onto her bed, she watched as he snuggled onto the first thing that came into his hold, which ended up being one of her T-shirts. She did have money enough to furnish the room, but why there were no pillows were because she was rarely here. Covering up the blonde in the T-shirt in her hold, she sighed at the sight of the little boy.

"What the fuck would he say when he wakes up? Damn, I want to feel bad about this shit yet here I am, grinning like a fool. What's wrong with me?" Indeed she was, grinning widely at the sight, almost as if she had won a trophy. Sliding onto the space left by the blonde, she lied down on the mattress next to Naruto, grin still intact. Pulling the blonde close to her form, his face nuzzling unexpectedly into her chest, she shivered at his actions. His arms went around her form as did hers. The feeling of warm breath blowing between her lumps was new and somehow, very relaxing.

She knew one thing for sure.

"You're staying with me now, brat."

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed the story. I'm very sorry for all of the people who were expecting more from this, but I simply could not continue it. I wrote it in one sitting and had little to no idea of how to continue the fanfiction. I just couldn't feel the click, you know, the feel of the story continuing and progressing into something more. I'm sorry, but this story is done. Marked complete. **


End file.
